Ryan Abbott
Ryan Abbott is one of the protaginists in the series Three Rivers. Ryan is the new transplant coordinator in the beginning of the series. Personality When Ryan is first introduced, Ryan is often amazed by his new job, and the doctors that work there. Although they question his ability for the job at first, they are acknowledging him to be one of their own. Ryan is noted to be dedicated to his work, respect his superiors, and quick to learn. It also can be noted that he likes to be praised. Season One In Place of Life, Ryan Abbott is the new transplant coordinator for the hospital and Dr. David Lee is giving him a hard time because of it, and orders Ryan to get donants for the meeting, which Dr. Sophia Jordan thought that they were band for "health reasons." At the transplant staff meeting, Andy arrives late, as usual, and shares information on their newest patient, Teri. Teri has congestive heart failure and she needs a heart transplant in order for her and her baby to survive. He explains that she is a hard match due to her rare blood type. The other option is that she can go on an assistive device, which would help her heart circulate the blood, until a heart can be found. Teri and her husband agree to get the operation for the device as soon as possible. Mahmoud's heart is entered into the database. Ryan receives that information, he is heart is a match for Teri. He rushes to stop Andy as he is about to operate on Teri to implant the assistive device. Andy leaves the OR to discuss the options with her husband and he decides to take the heart. Ryan is upset when he and David arrive at the hospital and are told about the delay. Ryan tries to talk with the family, loudly stating that the heart is for a pregnant woman, when David pulls him back. David explains that there can be no pressure to donate, it must be a gift. Ada approaches Ryan and shares that her father had a really hard time in America because of his ethnicity. She explains that she wanted to make sure everything was done to save her father and Ryan assures her that the organs are not even thought of until after there is no hope. She is pleased that her father's heart will go to the pregnant woman and agrees to the donation. In Ryan's First Day, Ryan walks the halls of the William H Foster transplant wing, looking for Dr. Jordan. Several doctors are walking into the wing and one of the nurses with them gives Ryan directions. Dr. Jordan meets with Ryan and explains that the transplant coordinator quit last week and Ryan is going to have to cover that job. Dr. Jordan introduces the young man, Ryan, their new assistant to the transplant coordinator, to the staff. Dr. Miranda Foster, a surgical fellow, Dr. Andy Yablonski the attending surgeon and Dr. David Lee the surgical resident. Andy expresses his concern that Ryan is too young and inexperienced for the job, but Dr. Jordan reassures him that this is not the case. David tells Ryan that he likes cheese steaks for food on their donor runs. Dr. Jordan informs Miranda that she will be the lead doctor on the next donor run. Ryan receives his first donor notification, Daniel's kidneys are a match for Ben Parnell and he begins making the appropriate arrangements. Andy finds out about the run and asks about the lungs. He is informed that the lungs have been damaged, but may still be viable to use for Christy. Andy asks Miranda to take a look at the lungs and bring them back if they can be used. Miranda, Ryan and David head to the airport to board the plan for Boston. Ryan states he has never been on a private plane and David states he flies one every year to Vermont. Miranda learns that Ryan has no medical training and he was hired to support the transplant coordinator, not be him. As they discuss Ryan's previous jobs, a stringer for a newspaper and a farm reporter on a local radio station, Miranda realizes that he is not going to be very helpful. Once they arrive at the hospital, they learn that the recovery has been put on hold; it seems that Detective Shannahan from the Boston police Department has tied Daniel to an open murder case. He states that they need to collect evidence from the body to determine if he is guilty. As they are collecting evidence, Detective Shannahan approaches Miranda and Daniel's mother with some questions. Miranda chastises him for being so mean to the mother and he comments that she raised a criminal. The police have gathered their evidence and it turns out Daniel is guilty of murdering a young girl, Faith. They release the body and the team is now free to harvest the organs. Miranda creates a video connection between herself and Andy, so he can view the lungs, which he approves. The team is on their way back. The team has landed in Philadelphia and are in an ambulance racing back to the hospital when they run into a traffic jam. They discover that a bomb threat was called in regarding the federal building and the have all traffic stopped around the site. They have a small window of opportunity as the lungs will not be viable for much longer and they need to get them to hospital now. Ryan takes off running and comes back with good news; the FBI has agreed to escort them through the jam to the hospital. In Good Intentions, Andy introduces the staff to Scott and notes that he has been approved by UNOS for listing. Some of the members of the group are concerned and Andy states that Scott's parents are willing to help with the aftercare as long as Scott is sober. Ryan and David head to Maine to get the heart for Scott. Once the mother wakes up from the cure that David came up with, Ryan and David head off to the airport to take the new heart back to Three Rivers. In Code Green, Ryan is notified that UNOS has a heart for Brandon from a 43 year-old out of Lancaster. Ryan heads off to find Andy and runs into Deb, who weasels the information out of Ryan, they have a heart for Brandon. Ryan finds Andy and Dr. Jordan working on patients in the ER and shares the good news. He tells them that Lancaster reports that the donor is unstable and they need to get their team there, now. They only have a few hours before the organs will no longer be viable. Andy wants to accept the heart, but Dr. Jordan asks him how they are going to get it. She reminds him that they are in the middle of a crisis and they cannot spare any doctors. Andy tells Ryan to accept the heart and he will find a way. He leaves with Ryan to begin brainstorming and reminds Ryan not to tell the family. Ryan confesses that he accidently told Deb about the heart. Andy scolds Ryan that he should not have told the family, because he cannot get their hopes up, as they could be many reasons why he may not have accepted the heart. He tells Ryan that he screwed up and tells him he needs to get that heart. Ryan checks in with Andy as is working in the operating room with Dr. Tupper on reconstructing Chad's leg. Ryan has had no luck in finding anyone available to step in. Andy asks about Dr. Gonzo's and he states that he talked with him and he is heading off to Puerto Rico tonight. Andy tells Ryan to check back with Gonzo. Ryan comes back stating the flight was delayed. Andy tells him to get Gonzo one the phone and send the call to the OR; this is one he needs to do personally. Ryan has succeeded in getting Gonzo connected to the video conferencing system in the operating room. Andy attempts to call in a favor and Gonzo reminds him that Andy owes him. Andy then asks if he would use one of his "Speedy" jets to hop over to Lancaster and bring that heart here. Gonzo agrees. Andy tells Ryan someone needs to meet the jet at the airport and Ryan eagerly offers. Ryan comes back to the hospital with the heart and delivers it to Andy in the operating room. Andy puts the new heart into Brandon's chest and they wait for it to begin beating. They grab the internal paddles and shock the new heart and it begins beating on its own. In Alone Together, Ryan and Andy are in the hallway when Kuol comes running up to him. He explains that he has discovered this great new game, "Rock Band" and he wants t the key to Andy's room, because he has a forty-two inch flat screen in there. Andy tells him that it would be inappropriate for Kuol to be in his room alone. Kuol pleads with Andy, but Andy stays firm. Kuol looks at Ryan asking about a heart and Ryan tells him that there is nothing yet. Kuol leaves and as Andy walks away, he realizes that Kuol was lifting his keys. Ryan is informed that there is a liver for Mr. Boyle and Miranda is assigned to go and get it, while David is assigned to prepare Mr. Boyle for surgery. In West Virginia, Ryan and Miranda find that the hospital has no landing pad, so they end up landing on a high school football field. They are surprised to find that there is no one there to meet them. They begin heading towards the hospital only to find that the field is gated and the gate is locked. Ryan suggests that they climb the fence and Miranda states no way. The sprinklers turn, which changes Miranda's mind and they quickly get over the fence. Once at the hospital, they are informed that they was a mixed up, the liver was offered to another patient at this hospital. Ryan gets on the phone with UNOS and Miranda called Dr. Jordan. In West Virginia, the team is still waiting on word from UNOS as to who has the right to the liver only Miranda finds out that the attending surgeon, Dr. Maguire, there is refusing to wait. He is getting ready to procure the organ and Miranda heads to the OR and pushes him away from entering the room. Security arrives and grabs Miranda and she indivertibly hits the other doctor. Security escorts her from the OR. Later, UNOS has determined that the patient at Three Rivers is in more immediate need and orders that the West Virginia hospital turn it over. In Where We Lie, David asks Ryan for help to find a trial for L-VAD's to help Kuol, only Ryan tells him that he is looking for Megan's biological father and has strict instructions from Dr. Jordan not quit. Ryan helps David to navigate the hospitals systems and he is able to find a trail through Modrotech and their Rep is Samantha Krauser. Ryan is able to find Megan's biological father, Jim Santos. In The Luckiest Man, Ryan is getting ready for the hospital's annual donor/recipient celebration. Miranda is helping set up for the party and she and Ryan met Barbara Harris, a former transplant patient who is looking forward to meeting the donor's family. During the set up, Barbara collapses and is rushed to the ER. Barbara is admitted to the hospital and is being treated for possible rejection. Miranda is confused by her case. Ryan mentions that she sat on the tarmac for over six hours just to get here. Miranda asks Ryan to check into the passengers, crewmembers to find out if there is anything else going on here. Ryan fins Miranda in the hallway and tells her he has news. It turns out that Barbara Harris did sit on the runway for over six hours and the man next to her got food poisoning. Miranda notes that food poisoning in an adult is not a great concern, but in a transplant patient is can cause sepsis. She is very pleased with Ryan. In The Kindness of Strangers, Ryan tells Kuol that he has all the names of the people that contributed to his donation, and an unknown contributer largely contributed to the sum of the money. In Win-Loss, Ryan shows Miranda and Sue Wilson that a pair of lungs are availble. Miranda, David, and Ryan, and the others are ready to go on the donor run. Ryan tells Miranda and the other teams that they're back on. The teams flies through a hurricane. Miranda and the others are back. As Miranda walks in with the lungs, she is infomed by Andy that Mark died. Anton's heart transplant was successful. In A Roll of the Dice, Ryan greets Andy when Andy finds a navy captian's hat for him since Dr. Jordan is at a confrence meeting; Andy is covering for her. At his colluges insistance, Andy puts it on when Ryan and Pam tells him that he has a HS meeting in ten minutes, and there are three people on the phone. Scott, coming for a check up, is amused (as he witnessed the whole thing), and Andy and him embrace. Ryan unintentionaly insults Miranda, and tells her that Candace Dula cannot donate to Bill, Candace's husband. Andy is checking on Scott's heart when Ryan hands him a paper to sign. Andy manages to evade Ryan, as he believes that it's another call for him. It is not a call for Andy, but a kidney offer for Bill. Miranda tells the discouraged Ryan that it's not Bill's job to worry about the daisy chain, it's theirs'. Ryan gets a contact from UNOS, and informes Andy that they have a heart for Scott. Scott's heart transplant failed. In Every Breath You Take, Andy tells Ryan to find a pair of lungs for Captain Lance Carlyle; they only have a couple of hours. Andy has inserted the ECMO into Lance's chest when Ryan tells him that he stopped searching because UNOS can't give lungs to a person who is so ill. Andy says he'll try a desprate approach. In Case Histories, Dr. Jordan is back from her confrence, and Dr. Luc Bovell, Andy's arrogant rival, is with her, and he is surrounded by a crowd, along with Ryan and Dr. Jordan. Andy and David walk over towards them as Luc is xplaining one of the transplants the he, Andrew (Andy), and William (Dr. Foster) did together. Andy then interupts, telling Luc that the recipent rejected the liver and died. Luc is back at Three Rivers to observe, and the crowd thins along with Ryan. Later, Ryan is having trouble with the elevator, which is not working, and decides to take the stairs. In Status 1A, Ryan gets a heart offer from UNOS. Andy rushes over, and askes if it's for Kuol. It is not for Kuol, but for Dorothy Cooper. As Luc accepts the heart, Andy says that he wants to talk with him. Ryan goes to arrange a pecurment team. The heart is still going to be for Dorothy. Ryan is trying to see if he can find another heart for Kuol when David replies that they have to accept that Kuol might not get a heart. Ryan is furious, and lectures David before David snaps back at him. They both board the helocaptor. At the hospital, David, Ryan, and Miranda are interveiwed by Craig. Miranda says that Roger must have been a "realy good guy." Andy askes if there are any heart offers for Kuol, but Ryan says there are none, and wishes that Kuol got the heart that Dorothy has. Andy tells Ryan that what happened to Dorothy could have happened to Kuol; Dorothy has servere brain damage from the tramua from the tranplant. Andy is telling Ryan that he will accept any heart that UNOS has not offer when Luc says that Dorothy has been declared brain dead, and was a registered organ donor. Andy tells the joyous news to Kuol, and holding hands, they go into the opperating room. Miranda, David, Ryan, Pam, and Sophia all see Andy insert the new heart into Kuol. A couple days later, Andy, Miranda, David, Ryan, Pam, and Sophia come to celebrate Kuol's tranplant. They toast to Kuol, and Kuol toasts to the Great Dr. Yablonski, and the Three Rivers team. Kuol also shows his concern that he will become like Roger, but Andy assures him that he will not be like him, but if he is, Andy will "personaly come and pull you from the edge." All of them celebrate, happily, for Kuol's new life ahead of him. Quotes *(To Andy) "I screwed up." *(To David) "I-I'm sorry, what is that? Some kind of Zen BS to try to distance yourself from Kuol? You care about him as much as we do." Category:Characters Category:Transplant Cooridnars